Stupid Tuesdays
by snmwordbender
Summary: Kagome's having a bad day. When seeing her best friend Sesshoumaru, and the one she secretly loves she almost slips up and spils her feelings. What will happen? Please Read!


**Author's note: Demons, hanyous, mikos, and all that good stuff exist in this story, in modern times to be more specific. And Kagome didn't go to the Feudal Era. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha sadly.**

**Now read the story. :D**

**

* * *

**

"Stupid people. Don't know when to keep quite. Stupid people…" Kagome muttered angrily to herself as she practically stomped to the shrine. High school wasn't too bad for the most part. Her grades had gotten better since she had Sesshoumaru help her, more like tutor her. When Sesshoumaru helped her though, it made so much more sense than what her teachers were trying to tell her. Why couldn't they just explain it like he did?

Though, back to the moment, Kagome was not having a good day. Her cat was acting wild and almost tore up her homework, and who would have believed, "The cat ate my homework?"

Then she would have been late to school, so she had to skip breakfast, making her miserable until lunch. Lunch, well, she kept getting bumped around in the line so she ended up being one of the last people to get her food. Stupid shortness…

Then came math, which wasn't too bad… Okay, it sucked, but the math at the moment was relatively easy, yet she **still** managed to get homework!

Then came her last class of the day. Usually one of the best ones considering she got to sit by three of her good friends, and she was good in English. But then the teacher had to go and switch their seats! Somehow her three friends managed to be together but Kagome got moved to the other side of the room. And, she had to sit by Mai. Now, Mai seemed to be a nice enough girl, well demon because she was a hair demon, but anyways... she just didn't know when to shut up!

Kagome understood that asking questions wasn't bad, and curiosity wasn't a sin. But the way you fulfilled your curiosity... well Mai still had to figure out how, because if she had a question she would just blurt it out. Even if the teacher was talking. Kagome didn't mind that too much, she just ignored it. But then Mai had to add complaining to the list of things she had to vocalize; then talking about herself it seemed every other word was, me, me, me, and me.

Kagome shook her head as she reviewed her horrible day and muttered under her breath, "Stupid Tuesdays."

She sighed and looked at the shrine and could feel herself become more peaceful. This was the place she had so many good memories. Training from her grandfather - who didn't know too much about holy powers but insisted on teaching her - and Kaede her more knowledgeable mentor.

She grabbed a broom and quickly got to work, sweeping up the place before meditation lessons began, followed by miko classes that Kagome was teaching, and sword class, taught by Sesshoumaru.

"Good afternoon Miss Higurashi."

Kagome smiled, and placed the broom against the wall so she could go turn and bow to her friend, "Good afternoon Mr. Taisho, and how are you today?"

The dog demon shrugged, the corner of his lips barely tugging up into a smirk, "Alright."

Kagome giggled, "Whatever, and thanks for tutoring last night. I really needed it for my science test today."

Another shrug before replying, "It was nothing."

Kagome just smiled at his behavior and went to go change into her miko garb.

When the miko came out, she saw her best friend ever since the age of day 1, Sesshoumaru, sitting in the tranquil garden, under the tree, his reflection showing upon the pond. Kagome would have given a little dreamy sigh at the sight of her best friend, and the man who unknowingly held her heart but knew he would have heard her so she refrained. It wasn't fair. The demon, Sesshoumaru, her best friend, the one she loved. If only he knew how she felt. If only he felt the same way...

Kagome let out the sigh, and went to go take a sit next to Sesshoumaru.

He opened his eyes slowly to look at her, and felt out her aura.

"What is wrong little one?"

Kagome didn't like the title, but didn't let it show, "Today is not my day Sessho."

Sesshoumaru had gotten use to the nickname from the miko, but no one else dared to call him, and she knew it. Had even been smug about for a while, anywhoo...

"And why is that?"

Kagome then gave a quick summary of her day, her hands clenching at times, or being thrown in the air, and sometimes running through her hair in frustration.

* * *

Sesshoumaru smirked at her antics, the way she always seemed to talk with her hands, so expressive, her emotions seemed so clear to him. For the most part anyways, for when it came to the matters of where her heart was, he could never be sure. His best friend, the woman he loved. Did she love him? It drove him crazy feeling so helpless. He hated the feeling. Absolutely hated it. But, the courage to tell her, never seemed to come.

If only for the reason that if she rejected him, he wondered if there friendship would still remain. Or if they remained friends, would it be strained and awkward? He could not live without her, even if she was only his friend.

If only she knew how much she meant to him.

"I'm sorry to here about your day my miko." Sesshoumaru told her as she huffed at the end.

He felt his heart warm at the sight of her blush, she murmured, "Its okay. I really shouldn't complain, but it just was not my day."

"We all have one now and then, it is inevitable."

"How did you get so dang smart?"

"I am older than you."

He felt Kagome's aura become slightly dejected, he noticed this whenever he commented on their difference in age, even sometimes when he helped her with schoolwork.

She muttered something that sounded suspiciously like, "Don't remind me."

She then perked up and said, "I will be smart enough one day to match your mind."

Her smile was a bit too bright, and her eyes seemed too strained to be genuine.

Sesshoumaru couldn't ignore it any longer, "Kagome, what's wrong?"

"What do you mean Sessho?" she asked, suddenly looking very innocent.

"Don't play dumb Kagome it doesn't suit you. Now tell me why you were sad?

"I just told you about my day! Don't you think that gives me enough justification to be sad! Or can I not be sad!"

"I know that is not why you were sad. You were much happier after you had told me of your day. It was when I mentioned I was older than you that you seemed unhappy."

"I don't like you being older than me." Kagome muttered.

"My miko, I am only three years your elder."

"Only three years! That's a lot of years!"

Sesshoumaru was displeased that she wasn't okay with their age difference and almost started to loose hope for a minute, but his senses came back as he realized that it made her sad and feel… helpless? … Yes, helpless that he was three years older.

"Why does that make you feel angry?"

"Because – well, it just does."

"Kagome."

Kagome had her arms crossed over her chest, and she glared at the water with a stubborn expression on her face.

Sesshoumaru gave a low growl indicating he didn't like her stubbornness and said in a warning tone, "Kagome."

She didn't show any outward signs of having heard him, but he could hear her heart rate pick up, if only slightly. Sesshoumaru suddenly got an idea.

"Kagome," he whispered in an almost pleading tone as he tucked a hair behind her ear. He could hear her heartbeat rapidly increase.

**Hmm… she likes that.** Came Sesshoumaru's beast.

"I've noticed," he told his beast.

"Kagome please talk to me. I hate not hearing your voice," he kept his voice soft, pleading, his breath tickled her ear and he felt her shiver in response.

**Good sign! Good sign!**

"Indeed."

Aloud, he murmured in her ear, while wrapping his arms around her and pulling her into his chest, "Kagome."

Was that a moan that escaped her lips?

* * *

Kagome stared at the water's surface, refusing to tell him how she felt. She heard his growl but ignored, all but the flutter in her heart that is, that just had to betray her as it relished in the sound.

Hopefully he didn't notice…

"Kagome," he whispered. She could have whipped her head up - and probably gotten whiplash – from surprise. That couldn't be Sesshoumaru? That voice sounded as though it was pleading, it was so soft, and it was such a different side of him. Her heart was a traitor again as she realized how goregous his voice was. Even though his voice was always goregous…

He whispered he name again, "Kagome." And this time, he reached out to tuck that stray piece of hair behind her ear. Was this really Sesshoumaru?

Kagome suddenly didn't want to wake up from this dream. I mean, come on now, would _The Sesshoumaru_ really do this? Not likely, but she would enjoy it while she could.

"Kagome please talk to me. I hate not hearing your voice," his voice was so sweet and gentle, his breath was tickling her ear and she shivered in pleasure.

So suddenly she was in his arms, her back against her chest and now she couldn't help but wonder if she died and went to heaven, she heard him say her name again, "Kagome."

She moaned, not sure if she could stand being so close to him, in such an intimate embrace.  
"Oops," she thought to herself as she felt her cheeks turning pink. Never in her dreams before had Sesshoumaru been so bold as to hold her in his arms, take her hand in his? Yes plenty of times. But holding? Never.

He pleaded with her again, "Please Kagome?"

She gave in… somewhat, "I don't think you will like it."

She felt him stiffen slightly, but his arms wrapped tighter around her as though to protect you, "Has someone hurt you?"

Kagome shook her head, "No, nothing like that."

She could feel him relax, "Than how do you know I won't like it?"

"I don't for certain, but I don't know if I can risk it. I don't want to loose your friendship."

"And how would you do that?"

"By telling you the truth."

"Kagome, the truth will set you free," he told her in a joking manner, trying to lighten her mood.

"But what if it doesn't! What if you don't want to be with me anymore! I wouldn't be able to stand it!" Kagome cried, a tear falling down her cheek.

He stiffened again, "Are you crying?"

"No," the miko denied, trying to secretly wipe away the tears.

All of the sudden she was facing him. His hand holding her chin so he could better look at her.

"You should never cry. Such sadness does not bode well with such a person as you," he told her, his thumb carefully brushing away the small droplets.

Kagome sniffed, "I know, I look horrible when I cry. Sorry."

"Do not apologize, or belittle yourself like that my miko. You are always beautiful in my eyes."

Kagome looked up at him, her eyes widening with hope and she breathed, "Really?"

"Really."

Kagome smiled, her eyes blinked slowly and it seemed as though she had transformed into another person all together.

* * *

Sesshoumaru knew it was now or never. And he was not one to back down from a challenge.

"Kagome," he murmured, capturing her attention again.

She looked up at again, "Yes Sessho-"

She didn't finish her sentence, as her lips were preoccupied with Sesshoumaru's kiss. He pressed Kagome against him, wrapping an arm around her waist, the other holding the back of her neck. He felt it as she melted into him. An amazing feeling of warmth spread through his body as he kissed her. Finally she was in his arms, she was his, and without rejection. This was some much better than the ways he tried to imagine he would tell her. He nipped at her lower lip, demanding entrance, which she granted, and they fought for control. He had to admit, she was good at holding her own. They had to pull away as they needed air, both breathing raggedly, eyes gleaming, smiles adorning their faces.

* * *

Kagome had to say, that was the best first kiss a girl could imagine. He felt the same! She could have leapt for joy, but instead she opted for staring into his molten, smoldering eyes of amber.

She suddenly had amount of courage and said the three words she had wanted to tell him for the longest time,

"I love you."

He gave a smirk, but from being with him for so long she knew that he was rejoicing. Inevitably, another kiss was shared that was just as wonderful if not better than their first.

A cat whistle drew them apart, and the sound of awing.

Kagome looked over to see her friends who had come over for the meditation class, all cheering for them. All the friends had known about how Kagome and Sesshoumaru felt about one another but just never knew how to get them together. So for them to do it on their own! Well, it was a wonderful surprise.

Kagome blushed and buried her face into Sesshoumaru's chest, and Sesshoumaru placed his hand on the back of her head and glared at his friends for having interrupted them. But he wasn't truly upset with them. How could he be when he just got his girl?

"You all have the day off today," Sesshoumaru told them to which they just nodded, still smiling at the sight before them.

Kagome looked up at him in confusion though, "Why?"

He kissed her forehead, "So I may take you out on a date."

Kagome gave another blush, "Oh." A smile graced her face though as she gazed up at Sesshoumaru. Said demon then leaned in so he could whisper in his ear without the others hearing them and said,

"I love you my Kagome."

"And I love you my Sesshoumaru."

* * *

**Author's note: Hope you liked it! Tell me what you think.**


End file.
